Meet You There
by SummerKisses
Summary: After Jessica and Jeremy break up she finds comfort in a new friendship with Conner. 3 ½ years later Jessica is surprised to run in to Conner on a trip to New York after not speaking since going away to college.


**Title:** Meet You There

**Rating:** PG for now may go up in later chapters

**Summary:** After Jessica and Jeremy break up she finds comfort in a new friendship with Conner. 3 ½ years later Jessica is surprised to run in to Conner after a sudden breakup.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sweet Valley characters or Sweet Valley. I'm just using them for this story

"Jessica, I think we need to break up," Jeremy Aames  
said. Jessica Wakefield sat up in shock. She and Jeremy hadn't been  
having any problems. In fact they had been blissfully happy.

"Break up?" she echoed. The words ripped through her heart like a  
knife. Every time Jessica fell in love her heart was shattered to pieces.

"Jessica you know I love you" Jessica cut him off.

"If you love me why are you breaking up with me?" she asked. She was  
trying to remain calm but she just wanted to cry.

"Jessica let me finish please?" Jessica nodded her head giving him a  
sad, half smile.

"Jessica I love you. I really do. It's just that we're going to  
different colleges and we both know that a long distance relationship is  
going to be tough. I think we should take a break. We should enjoy college  
without being tied in to a relationship. In a few years I promise I'll  
find you. Then if you want we can start our relationship again. Can you  
understand where I'm coming from?" Jessica sniffled. She understood but  
she didn't like it.

"Jeremy I do understand. It's just painful. I gave you my heart and  
you've ripped it in two. I do love you Jeremy and I hope we can be  
together later on." As Jessica spoke tears began to stream down her face.  
Jeremy gently brushed away her tears.

"I love you Jess," he said kissing her softly. He then turned and  
walked away leaving Jessica to mend her broken heart.

Jessica had been driving around for over an hour. She was tired and  
hungry and sad. Jessica saw a cozy little café on her right side. She  
pulled in to the parking lot craving a cappuccino.

The first thing Jessica smelt when she walked in to the café was  
coffee. She was on the verge of tears again. Jessica and Jeremy had met at  
the House of Java. She should've known coming to this café was a bad  
idea. It brought back good and bad memories.

After receiving her cappuccino Jessica sat in one of the couches. She  
needed time to think about everything that had been going on in her  
life.

"Starting off our night of live music is an up and coming artist  
Conner McDermott. You can be expecting to see Conner hitting it big any day  
now" a man announced. Jessica nearly spit out her cappuccino when she  
heard his name. She turned to face the stage. Sure enough there was  
Conner. His brown hair was messy but it gave him a young, boyish look.

"Hey. I guess I'm going to start it at with a song I wrote about an  
ex-girlfriend of mine so ya know, enjoy" Conner sat down on a tall,  
wooden stool and began to strum his guitar. Jessica knew that Conner was a  
fairly good musician but she had never actually heard him play.

Conner began to sing softly in to the microphone. Jessica sat up in  
surprise. Conner sounded so…different. As he sang he didn't seem angry.  
Jessica looked up at the stage where Conner sat. He looked so intense.  
So in to his music. It was a side of him she'd never seen before.

The song Conner was singing was about breaking up. As she listened she  
realized it was about his break up with Liz. Conner had managed to  
capture the feelings of any break up perfectly. Jessica watched silently as  
the tears slipped down her cheek. She wanted to run away from the café  
but she felt compelled to stay.

Jessica felt drawn to Conner in a way she had never felt before. She  
was seeing him in a completely different light. She let herself fall  
back in to the couch and enjoy his music.

"So that's the end for tonight. Thanks for listening" Conner said. He  
felt confident as he walked off the stage. The crowd seemed to love  
him. Conner hadn't told any of his friends about the gig at the café. This  
little café was the only place he had to call his own. It might've  
sounded selfish but he didn't want the others to know about the café.

"Conner!" a familiar voice shouted. Conner looked around for the voice  
and spotted a familiar blonde. Jessica. What was she doing here? As  
Jessica approached he took in her appearance. Her blonde hair was put up  
in a messy ponytail flip. She was wearing jeans and a formfitting white  
t-shirt. She normally looked very put together even if she was only  
wearing jeans. Today Jessica looked like a mess. Her eyes were red and  
puffy.

"Uh hey Jessica. What are you doing here?" Conner asked. Jessica's  
eyes met his. Her normally clear, blue green eyes were a stormy blue gray.

"I'm not sure. I was just driving around and I ended up here ya know?"  
He could tell she wasn't telling the complete truth. Conner had never  
liked Jessica much. They had never really known each other but for some  
reason he felt that he needed to protect her. From what, he didn't know.

"Are you okay Jessica? I mean you don't look like yourself" Suddenly  
Jessica broke down and began to cry. Conner looked around nervously  
hoping nobody thought he had made her cry. Conner gently took her by the  
arm and led her to one of the couches.

"J-j-jeeremy broke up with me! H-h-he said we needed time apart!"  
Jessica sobbed. Her head was buried deep in Conner's shoulder. Conner  
wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Finally he put his arm around her  
shoulder. It felt good. When Conner used to hold Elizabeth they fit  
perfectly together. He liked that feeling. It made him feel like he  
belonged.

Conner listened patiently as Jessica went on about Jeremy. She poured  
out her soul. Jessica told him about how lonely she was feeling now.  
She said that she felt that she and Jeremy had been drifting apart but  
his break up still hurt her. Conner learned more about Jessica in those  
few hours then he had ever known about Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but we're closing soon and I need to ask  
you to leave" a waitress said.

"Um sure" Conner pried Jessica out of his shoulder. "Hey Jess we gotta  
go." Jessica sat up in surprise. As she looked at Conner her cheeks  
grew pink.

"Conner I am sooooooooooooo sorry! I mean…I can't believe. I'm  
soooooooo sorry!" she exclaimed. Conner was surprised to find that he had  
actually enjoyed spending time with Jessica.

"It's okay. I mean I guess I kind of needed somebody to talk to also,"  
he said. Jessica looked up at him giving him a small smile.

"Thanks for listening Conner" she said. Conner smiled at her.

"Hey no problem" For some reason he felt comfortable with Jessica. She  
wasn't like Liz but he liked that. Jessica looked like she wanted to  
say something.

"Umm…Conner? I mean if you like ever want to call me and like hang out  
I'd like that" she said shyly.

"I'll remember" Conner said smiling as he walked away. He had a  
feeling he would be taking her up on her offer.

"What should we rent? Are you in the mood for comedy? Romance? Drama?"  
Conner asked Jessica. They were sitting at the Wakefield's kitchen  
table. The bright California sun streamed in through the windows. The way  
the light hit Jessica made her look as if she was wearing a halo.

Jessica looked up at him smiling happily. "I don't know. Let's get  
something romantic!" Jessica exclaimed a dreamy look crossing her face.  
She propped up her elbow on the table laying her chin on her palm.

"But we saw a chick flick last week!" Conner protested. Ever since  
that night at the café he and Jessica had been hanging out 24/7. At first  
he had been hesitant about hanging out with Jessica. They were so  
different. He had such a history with Elizabeth. Now he loved being with  
Jessica.

"Love Actually is not a 'chick flick' it is a romantic comedy" Jessica  
said. Jessica was giving Conner her evil eye. Conner laughed.

"Okay fine we'll get something romantic!" Conner gave in so easily  
with Jessica. She leaped up happily hugging him from behind.

"I knew I could get what I wanted," she said smugly. Now it was  
Conner's turn to give the evil eye.

"Only because you have a scary evil eye," he said. Jessica smirked.

"Sure whatever you say Conner" Conner picked up Jessica holding her  
over his shoulder and walked out to the pool. "Nooo Conner not the pool!  
I was just kidding. I swear!" Jessica yelled. She pounded on his back.  
Conner threw her in watching the water envelope her.

Jessica was drenched from head to toe. Conner was going to regret the  
day he messed with her. Jessica swam over to the edge of the pool where  
Conner was standing and laughing.

"Jess you should see yourself!" Conner said smiling. He looked so nice  
when he smiled. Since Jessica and he had started hanging out he seemed  
to smile more. He wasn't such a brooding punk ass.

"Conner, could you at least help me out? I mean since you so kindly  
threw me in the pool" Jessica demanded sarcastically. Conner made a face.

He kneeled down sticking out his hand for Jessica to grab. Jessica  
grabbed it and pulled backwards bringing him in the water along with her.  
She laughed happily. Jessica began to swim away but Conner grabbed her  
leg.

His face popped out the water. "You really thought you could pull one  
on me Jess?" Jessica tried to pull her leg away. Suddenly she had an  
idea. She ducked under the water catching Conner off guarded. She swam  
behind him throwing herself on his back.

"Ha! I got you!" Jessica cried out. She tried to push him down. Conner  
began tickling the bottoms of her feet. Jessica started laughing  
uncontrollably. Conner and Jessica spent the next half hour splashing each  
other and fighting in the water.

As Jessica came up for a breath of fresh air she felt so heavy. Conner  
popped up next to her. Jessica laid her head on Conner's shoulder. She  
felt so tired. After a few minutes Jessica pulled herself away from  
Conner.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time," Jessica said. As she  
gazed at Conner she realized something. She was in love with Conner  
McDermott. She felt like a completely different person around Conner. He made  
her happy. Whenever she thought of him her heart fluttered in a way it  
never had. Jessica didn't know what to do.

"I haven't liked that in a long time either. You always make me laugh"  
Conner said. He brushed his brown hair off of his face.

"Conner I love you" Jessica blurted out. She didn't even know what she  
was saying. It had just come out. Jessica felt her cheeks heat up and  
she turned away. How could she get out of this pool? Conner put his arm  
on her shoulder gently turning her to face him

"What did you say?" he asked. He looked surprised like he couldn't  
believe his own ears. Jessica took a deep breath.

"I said I love you Conner. You make me so happy. I've never felt so  
close to anybody in my life. My heart has never fluttered like this just  
by the thought of somebody." Jessica spilled out. "I suppose I fell in  
love with you the day at the café. You looked so intense while you were  
playing your music" Jessica turned away getting ready to get out of the  
pool. She had almost climbed out when Conner pulled her in.

"Jess. I, I love you too." Conner said. Jessica felt ecstatic. She  
threw her arms around Conner. He pulled her in to a kiss. She felt like  
fireworks were exploding inside of her. It was the most amazing kiss she  
had ever had. Conner held her close. She felt so safe and protected in  
his arms. "You are so amazing Jessica. I love you so much" and with  
that Conner pulled her in for another perfect kiss.


End file.
